I'll Run Out This World Darkness Within My Soul: R
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: This is a special one shot bonus. to no life should be thrown away. This used to be No Life SHould Be Thrown Away :Return Of Tao Ren. whatch as Tao Ren returns. not much action but a lot of romance. and a giant amidamaru. Ren's back and thirsty for reveng


**Shaman**

**King**

**The First Story**

**Return of Tao Ren**

**I don't own shaman king.**

**"Its was a normal day and our hero Yoh Asakura was enjoying himself. he had just lost his memory and is now in Hawaii with his friends.**

"_**Yoh I love you" said Anna.**_

"_**I love you too" said Yoh**_

_**All of a sudden Yoh was shot in the back with a gun.**_

"_**YOOOOOOH" cried Anna!**_

_**End**_

"**Whoa I did not see that coming" said Yoh sitting down in the theater eating his popcorn watching the movie as Yoh died.**

"**Hey Yoh it was a great idea to come here its like heaven" said Anna.**

**Later…**

"**Well what do you expect its Hawaii" said Yoh.**

"**Anna's right Yoh it is like heaven the massage its like its washing all my doubts away" said Jocco.**

"**You're right I feel like I can just die and go to heaven" said Yoh.**

"**OMG quick this kids gonna die" said a lady.**

"**Get an ambulance" said another.**

"**Oh no its to late he's gonna blow" said a lady.**

"**WHOA guys its just an expression" yelled Yoh.**

"**Oh So um ya Yoh next time don't sound like you're gonna die" said Anna.**

**Later…**

"**Okay guys its time for bed" said Faust.**

"**Well goodnight guys I gotta hit the hey" said manta.**

"**Night" said Jocco.**

"**Goodnight guys" said Yoh entering his hotel room.**

**Yoh and Anna shared a room because Yoh made a promise to her that he'd always protect her.**

"**Well good night Anna" said Yoh.**

"**Night" said Anna.**

**Not in the same bed not in the same bed.**

**2:00 a.m. Anna's dream.**

**-shuffle-**

"**Huh w-who's there" asked Anna.**

**-shuffle-**

"**Come on Yoh its you isn't it come on enough games" said Anna now scared.**

"**Well Anna you seem to be scared are you okay" said a voice.**

"**No its you AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" yelled Anna waking up.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" yelled Anna now awake.**

"**Anna, Anna ARE YOU OKAY Anna" said Yoh shaking her body.**

"**Yoh I was so scared he came back for me I think he's coming back" said Anna.**

"**Anna who is it" asked Yoh?**

"**T-T-TAO REN" said Anna.**

"**He's the one who erased your memory" said Anna.**

"**Its okay Anna he's not coming back all I can do is protect you" said Yoh.**

'**Yoh you still don't remember about your past with me' thought Anna.**

"**Anna please don't cry" said Yoh.**

"**Huh I'm not crying" sad Anna crying.**

"**Yes you are I can tell you're afraid by the way talk" said Yoh.**

"**Yoh please don't leave me" said Anna.**

"**I won't" said Yoh.**

**Somewhere else…**

"**Well looks like that blast didn't kill me" said a boy waking up in a from a coma.**

"**Great now that you are awake we can finally get the get girl" said a male voice.**

"**Yes and once we have her back she can finally once again" said a female voice.**

"**feel the pain and suffering" said another male voice.**

"**She deserves" said a boy sitting on a giant spirit made of light.**

"**Yes master" said the boy who just woke up.**

"**Now quickly before she awakens the power dormant inside her, go now Tao Ren" said the boy on the spirit.**

"**Yes" said Tao Ren.**

**The next day with Yoh…**

"**Uhn what happened last night" said Yoh waking up.**

**He looked over to his side and saw Anna sleeping over on the other bed.**

"**She must be tired from that nightmare she had" said Yoh.**

**After Yoh finished his shower there were knocks on the door.**

"**Hey Yoh are you both of you guys awake" asked Faust.**

"**No Anna's still asleep" said Yoh.**

**-explosion-**

"**What was that" said Yoh.**

"**It looked like an explosion" said Jocco.**

"**Were did it come from" asked manta?**

"**It looks like it came from the ocean" said Yugi from yu-gi-oh.**

"**Whoa its Yugi" said Yoh shocked.**

"**Yes it is" said manta.**

"**If you tell anyone I was here I will come to your house and I will cut you" said Yugi.**

"**O-o-okay" said Yoh.**

"**Now I have to go Tae still thinks she's getting laid" said Yugi..**

**At the explosion sight…**

"**WHAT" said Yoh in shock.**

"**The entire ocean I-its destroyed" said manta.**

"**Who did this" asked Faust?**

**It was me now hand over the girl" said Tao Ren on a pillar.**

"**You, you again you're the one who erased my memory" said Yoh angrily.**

"**Well, well so you remember your past" said Ren.**

"**Only my life I don't remember anyone else that I met before the explosion so that's why I'm going to become shaman king once I am I will get all my memories back and I can finally go back to my old life" said Yoh.**

"**So that's what you think HA HA HA" laughed Ren.**

"**What's so funny" asked Yoh?**

"**You, you think that's all you have to do but its not when you fell unconscious it was actually curse I had put on you before you fainted and no matter how many times you getyour memories back they'll just keep disappearing and disappearing and you will soon die" said Tao Ren.**

"**Like I'll die from amnesia" said Yoh.**

"**Once you remember her 10 times you'll die I've heard you've remembered her once" said Ren.**

"**Why are you here anyways" asked manta?**

"**Because I have orders from my master perhaps you've heard is name before its ZEKE" said Ren.**

"**Zeke" said Yoh shaking in fear.**

"**Yoh whats wrong" asked manta?**

"**Zeke he's my twin I fought him once but lost I remember it so clearly" said Yoh.**

**FLASHBACK**

"**Zeke you've caused enough pain and suffering, stop it you've already killed my friend Ryu and Pillica" said Yoh.**

"**Don't you see it this world is filled with pain and suffering and all I did was use it to kill" said Zeke**

"**Zeke stop this" said Yoh.**

"**Why should I I'm just having some fun and once I become shaman king every human on this planet it will die" said Zeke.**

"**Zeke if that's how you want it you'll have to go through me first" said Yoh.**

"**Fine but if that's how you want it then prepare to die" said Zeke.**

"**I won't die and you won't win" said Yoh.**

"**We shall see" said Zeke.**

**Yoh immediately charged in a was automatically.**

**But Zeke didn't even have to move a bit in order to win.**

"**What the what was that" asked Yoh?**

"**It was my spirit of fire who did that he is my over soul" said Zeke.**

"**But how" asked Yoh?**

"**Because Yoh you are weak and the weak always perish into the nothingness" said Zeke.**

"**Well aren't you gonna kill me like those other people you killed you know that people got scared to were they through there life away like a rag now as I said aren't you going to kill me" asked Yoh?**

"**No instead I'll let you live for now but just so you know I'll be back to kill you and remember this if you die before then you won't like what will happen so just so you know no life should be thrown away" said Zeke.**

**End Flashback.**

"**So that's the reason you're scared" said Morty.**

"**Now then why did you come here" asked Yoh!**

"**Like I said I've come for the girl named Anna" said Ren**

"**Well you can't have her" said Yoh.**

"**Well lets see about that" said Ren.**

"**Morty I need you and the guys to go make sure Anna's okay and get her somewhere safe" whispered Yoh.**

"**Got it" said Morty.**

"**Okay Ren I'm ready lets go" said Yoh.**

"**Bason into the spear" yelled Ren!**

"**Amidamaru into the sword" said Yoh.**

"**NOW DOUBLE MEDIUM" yelled Ren.**

"**Amidamaru INTO THE ANTIQUITY BEHOLD THE ANTIQUITY" yelled Yoh!**

"**Lets go" said both.**

**Ren charged in but Yoh stood still.**

"**Why do you stand still" asked Ren?**

"**Because you won't win" said Yoh.**

"**We'll see about that" said Ren.**

**Ren charged but he was stopped by Yoh's tiny sword.**

"**What how could stop my attack with such a puny sword" asked Ren?**

"**Its easy you just don't have heart" said Yoh.**

"**I don't need heart to win all I need is power to win" said Ren.**

"**Don't kid yourself I will win power is nothing if you use it just to win it should be used to protect the ones you love" said Yoh.**

"**Love is for the weak and simple minded" said Ren.**

"**If that's true then how come my friends whom I love always give me strength" said Yoh.**

"**Shut up shut up" said Ren.**

"**Why so mad all of a sudden could it be that you had loved someone before but you got rejected and started to think this way" asked Yoh?**

"**SHUT UP" yelled Ren!**

"**Ren I know how this will end I will win and you will finally see the light" said Yoh.**

"**That will never happen" said Ren.**

"**Then lets get back to the fight" said Yoh.**

**Yoh immediately grabbed his sword and cut Ren's face.**

"**What the…" said Ren.**

"**If you truly had power you would have finished me by now" said Yoh.**

"**I'm not weak if that's what you're thinking what fuels me is my need to get revenge on my last loss with you" said Ren.**

"**I thought you were here for Anna" said Yoh.**

"**Well I came for my revenge and the girl" said Ren.**

**Ren started to attack Yoh rapidly and Yoh just stood there being cut all over his body.**

"**Fight back fight back" yelled Ren!**

"**There still Is no reason to fight back" said Yoh.**

"**Why's that" asked Ren?**

"**Because I've already won" said Yoh.**

"**What's that supposed to mean" asked Ren still having his attack blocked?**

"**Look at yourself" said Yoh.**

"**W-W-What…" said Ren as his body started to bleed out of cuts he didn't know he had.**

"**See that's what I mean" said Yoh.**

**With Anna and rest of gang…**

"**Anna quick we have to hide" said Morty.**

"**Why" asked Anna?**

"**Because there's a psycho here to get you he said his name is Tao Ren" said Faust.**

"**Oh no he's back again" said Anna.**

"**Yes and he said his master is named Zeke" said Jocco.**

'**ZEKE' thought Anna in shock.**

"**Anna are you okay" asked Morty.**

"**Yoh told me about him and how he kills whoever gets in his way" said Anna.**

"**He told us and had us come here to rescue you" said Faust.**

"**Okay lets go" said Anna.**

**Meanwhile with Yoh…**

"**Wh-what happened" asked Ren?**

"**What happened was you were so clouded by rage that you didn't notice I was attacking you every time while you were attacking me" said Yoh.**

"**But that's impossible" said Ren.**

"**Not when you fight to protect a loved one" said Yoh..**

"**No I will not loose I cannot loose" said Ren.**

"**Anna I the only person that matters to me and I won't let you take her away" said Yoh.**

"**BASON"!**

"**AMIDAMARU"!**

**-blinding light-**

**-huff-**

**-huff-**

"**NOW LETS FINSH THIS" yelled Ren!**

"**I WILL NOT LOOSE" yelled Yoh.**

**Both spirits took on physical forms that were as big as the spirit of fire after merging with the king of spirits.**

"**ATTAAAAACK" yelled both!**

**-EXPLOSION-**

**both bodies laid on the other side of the explosion they caused. Yoh was half dead but Ren already died.**

**Then all of a sudden Anna rushed to the explosion.**

"**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" cried Anna.**

"**A-An-Anna" said Yoh faintly slowly closing his trying to keep them open.**

"**Yoh are you okay" asked Anna?**

"**Anna are you okay good" said Yoh.**

"**Yoh you're starting to turn cold Yoh you're dieing" said Anna.**

**The rest of the gang were still 10 miles behind.**

"**Please Yoh don't die I can't live without you" said Anna.**

"**Anna just incase I die I want you to know every day we spent together I never regretted it. it was like a fantasy story with you and I…I…ughn" thought Yoh.**

"**Anna I want you to know something" said Yoh.**

"**What" asked Anna crying?**

"**I…" said Yoh fainting. **

"**Yoh, Yoh" cried Anna.**

"**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" cried Anna!**

**The next day…**

"**Where am I" asked Yoh.**

"**You're awake" said Anna scared he might forget her again.**

"**Man that explosion didn't kill me but I thought I was dead for sure. Anna what happened after I fainted" asked Yoh?**

"**Well you died" said Anna.**

"**What" said Yoh.**

"**But after I carried your body for like half an hour after your heart stopped beating I felt something like a drum. It was your heart I was overjoyed and so I carried you here as fast as I could and they were able to help you they said you should have died but something must have kept driving you to live" said Anna.**

'**and it was your promise to protect me that drove' thought Anna.**

"**Well of course I couldn't die I made a promise to you twice" said Yoh.**

"**You remember the first time" asked Anna?**

"**Well somehow I do" said Yoh.**

"**Well anyways I couldn't die because you are the best friend anyone could ask for" said Yoh.**

"**Yoh" cried Anna jumping on Yoh hugging him.**

'**we may be just friends but as long as Yoh's here with me I couldn't ask for anything more' thought Anna.**

"**Yoh I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up" cried Anna.**

"**Anna I will never leave you" said Yoh.**

**The next day…**

"**Okay guys its time to go back to Japan" said Yoh.**

"**Ready" asked Anna?**

"**Lets go" said everyone.**

"**Lets go" said Yoh. As they all started to run to the airport.**

**-freaze screen-**

'**Well this was kind of a fun vacation but now its time to go back to Tokyo were my memories were lost and the place I will get them back' thought Yoh.**

**END**

**Special thanks to.**

**YohandAnna4ever**

**Sailor otaku**

**Dark Midsky**

**Luciado**

**Secretrace**

**Thanks for being there and reviewing my story **

**No Life Should Be Thrown Away**

**This is a special chapter to the story you can't find in there.**

**Creator**

**I am not giving my name to a machine**

**Creator of shaman king**

**Heroyuki Takei.**

**No shamans, ghosts, or humans were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

**See ya later.**

**Next special ch.**

**ZEKE'S RETURN.**


End file.
